


Travel The World With Me, Baby

by Dnp



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Summer, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:52:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnp/pseuds/Dnp
Summary: dan stinks of sweat from the outside humidity because phil (and dan) wants to travel everywhere.





	Travel The World With Me, Baby

wiping a hot hand across his sweaty brow, dan trudged forward. he’d only been walking for about 5 minutes so far, but the heat and humidity of the northern australian air was really getting to him. he didn't even really wanted to come here, especially after checking the forecast for the few days they were planning on being there. phil, however, insisted they should visit places they'd never been before. he claimed it was for the 'experiences', and not to torture dan.

dan sighed internally in relief as he approached the hotel. fuck phil for making him go out in this weather and acting as if he couldn't tag along because of the sun. it was his idea to come here, surely he should be out sightseeing and 'enjoying' the new experience. dan headed inside, eternally grateful that the reception of the hotel had air conditioning. 

phil was sitting in the exact same spot he was when dan left, enveloped in some game or social media on his phone. dan snuck up behind him, wrapping his sweaty arms around phils shoulders as a form of payback for making him leave the sanctuary of the aircon. phil shrieked and tried to shuffle away, only to have dan hug tighter. 

“did you miss me?” he teased, moving to the front of phil and plopping himself on phil's lap. he grinned as phils arms made their way around his waist. 

“you were gone for like, 20 minutes,” phil responded, dragging his hands up dans body before lacing his hands with dans. “if we were in europe, we probably could have driven to another country.” he pulled dans hands away from his shoulders, resting both pairs on dans thighs. 

“pfft, driving.” dan muttered, leaning in to kiss phil’s lips softly. when he pulled away, phil had a huge grin on his face. 

“last i knew, you preferred driving over flying.”

“i just like seeing the nature and shit change!” phil smiled, shaking his head slightly before pushing dan off his lap gently. 

“you reek, go have a shower, nerd.” phil told dan, waiting for him to get off his lap. he saw dan shake his head as he walked to the adjoined bathroom, sticking his middle finger up at phil before shutting the door. 

dan met phil in the lounge after a quick shower, towel wrapped low around his waist and curly hair dripping. he winked at phil before bending over his suitcase, finding a pair of boxers and slipping them on. dan used the towel to wrap around phils neck and pull him in for a chaste kiss.

dan took the towel from around phils neck, shoving him and laughing as phil flopped on the bed. dan sat down next to phil, watching him digging around in his suitcase for a few moments to find their world map and a packet of stickers. unrolling the map, he found australia and then pinpointed where they were before sticking a kangaroo sticker over the city. they were nowhere near finished what they had planned but with each city they visited, their bond grew stronger and they became more and more happy.


End file.
